


Enigma

by BeneaththeHalo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, House Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneaththeHalo/pseuds/BeneaththeHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithian always drank way more than she meant to at Gwaine's parties. She never did this anywhere else- it was something about Gwaine’s parties, about the people or the atmosphere or possibly even Gwaine himself. Or maybe it was Merlin. Merlin was an enigma to Mithian, and he always had been. One that she was desperate to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enigma

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of drinking and smoking, as well as some swearing and mentions of sex.
> 
> (Also, it has taken me far, far too long to write a fic for those two. Far too long.)

Mithian couldn’t decide whether she loved or loathed Gwaine’s parties. There was hardly ever a reason for them, apart from the occasional birthday, or that time forever ago Morgana broke up with her asshole of an ex-boyfriend and had _finally_ hooked up with Leon after dancing around each other for so long. Gwaine just liked parties. And drinking. And people. Plus living with both Merlin _and_ Arthur, the trust fund baby who was starting to amass a fortune of his own, meant that Gwaine had a pretty huge living room/basement/whatever it is to throw the parties in.

Mithian always drank way more than she meant to at Gwaine’s parties. She always told herself that _this_ time she would only have a few drinks and that would be it, but somehow she always wound up with another drink in her hand. She never did this anywhere else- it was something about _Gwaine’s_ parties, about the people or the atmosphere or possibly even Gwaine himself. Or maybe it was Merlin, Gwaine’s housemate, a man that Mithian had been firm friends with since she’d convinced him that she wasn’t like most of the other rich kids or trust fund babies he’d met (and being friends with the Pendragons, he knew quite a few). Merlin was an enigma to Mithian, and he always had been. One that she was desperate to solve.

Mithian found Merlin lounging against the kitchen bench, a cigarette in one hand and beer in the other. “What’re you doing in here all alone?” she asked, hopping up lightly onto the bench beside him.

Merlin shrugged. “Nothing, really. Just got bored watching Morgana and Leon making out on the couch again.”

Mithian stifled a giggle behind her hand. She’d definitely had _way_ too much to drink, that she’d found that funny. Since Arthur had first accidentally walked in on Leon and Morgana, not one of Gwaine’s parties had gone by without them trying to stick their tongues down each other’s throats.

Screwing the top off another beer, Mithian asked, “What about Arthur and Gwaine? I haven’t seen them for a while.”

“Probably fucking in the cupboard again,” said Merlin matter-of-factly, causing Mithian to spit her beer out all over him.

“Shit, sorry Merls,” said Mithian quickly, trying furiously and clumsily to try and wipe it off him. “I didn’t expect you to speak about them so _casually_.”

“It’s no problem. I forget that other people aren’t used to Arthur and Gwaine. They don’t know that I know, but sharing a house with them for as long as I have, you learn a few things. Not to mention the times they haven’t realised I’m home.”

“You sneak, Emrys,” said Mithian, giggling again, trying and failing to keep the image of Gwaine and Arthur screwing each other out of her head. “Have they ever caught _you_?”

“Nah. Never had anyone to fuck in the cupboard before,” Merlin admitted, his eyes lingering on Mithian’s long fingers, still wiping at Merlin’s shirt, resting on the fabric as they did. “Besides, most people still don’t know about Arthur and Gwaine, including Morgana, and I think they want to keep it that way for now. I mean, you only found out because they didn’t realise you were in the house.”

“And they still don’t know I know?” Mithian asked.

Merlin shook his head. “No, and I don’t think they should, as long as they want to keep this secret. They’re so _happy_. And they argue less, too.”

Mithian had to giggle again at that part. Arthur and Gwaine never had seemed to get along, and barely a day went by when Arthur didn’t complain about something Gwaine did. “All that arguing must have been _sexual_ tension, then,” Mithian suggested.

“Without a doubt,” Merlin agreed. He looked at Mithian again, studying her curiously, almost as if he was trying to figure something out. Mithian was about to ask him what it was when he sighed, snuffing his cigarette out in a nearby ashtray before hopping up next to Mithian. “I really don’t understand why nobody else can see what’s going on between them, although that _might_ be because I live with both of them, so…”

Merlin trailed off, and before Mithian even realised what was happening he was leaning against her shoulder, his eyes closed. “You alright, Merls?”

“Yeah, I’m just… I’m just a little drunk, and more than a little tired,” Merlin admitted. He smiled, looking more relaxed than Mithian had ever seen him. His hand blindly sought out Mithian’s and without thinking she took it, lacing her fingers with Merlin’s. It felt warm and comforting and… _right_.

Mithian had to fight hard to resist the urge to run her fingers through Merlin’s hair. She’d often caught herself wondering what it felt like, whether it was soft as she’d always imagined, or whether Merlin was one of those people who never brushed her hair and she’d get her fingers caught in it. It took Mithian several minutes to realise that Merlin was staring at her.

“What?”

“You look like you’re thinking hard about something,” Merlin commented. “What is it?”

“Your hair,” Mithian admitted before she could stop herself. _Stupid alcohol_. _I’m never coming to one of Gwaine’s parties again._ “Sorry. That was weird.”

Merlin was still staring at her, but there was a hint of… _something_ in his eyes. Confusion. Wonder. _Hope_. Almost as if he knew, Merlin lifted her hand to his head and left it there. “It’s not weird at all,” he whispered.

Mithian ran her fingers through Merlin’s hair, slowly, almost as if she wasn’t sure she should be doing this. But then Merlin _smiled_ , a smile so infectious and warm that Mithian couldn’t help but smile back, and she was completely lost in it. She was completely lost in _him._ Her fingers were in his hair, running through it, getting tangled in it, gripping the slight curls without Mithian really realising what she was doing. It was just as soft and as wonderful to touch as Mithian had always thought it would be.

“Beautiful,” Mithian whispered, the word escaping her mouth before she had a chance to think about it.

“Mmm, I know you are,” Merlin said, fixing her with his careful, hoping gaze. He was waiting for her, Mithian realised, waiting to see if she wanted to do this just as much as he did.

Mithian smiled, tangling her fingers in Merlin’s hair, stopping him from pulling away. “You don’t need to worry, Merlin,” she promised him. “I want this, just as much as you do. And that’s _not_ the alcohol talking.”

Merlin didn’t need to be told twice. He lent in, his lips meeting Mithian’s in a soft but sloppy kiss. His technique was all over the place, and maybe that was the alcohol affecting him, but Mithian didn’t give a damn. She was kissing _Merlin_ , and it felt so good and so right that nothing else mattered right then. She could taste beer and Merlin’s cigarette and that strawberry dessert that Gwen had made, and she plunged in further, wanting _more_.

Eventually, Merlin pulled away, needing air. He didn’t let go of Mithian, though, one hand stroking her tangled curls and the other resting on Mithian’s thigh. She didn’t want him to ever move again. The alcohol was starting to wear off now, her last drink having been a while ago, but still she felt safe and warm and _happy_ , and Mithian knew that was all because Merlin and not the booze talking.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Merlin admitted. “I don’t even think I _know_ how long. I just know it’s been a while.”

Mithian just smiled, twirling Merlin’s hair between her fingers, wondering what the rest of Merlin would feel like. Wondering what it would feel like to touch him, to hold him, to lay with him…”

“I’ve seen you looking at me, sometimes,” Mithian said, finally. “You always have this puzzled look on your face, though, as if you’re trying to figure me out.”

“I am.”

“And have you?” Mithian asked.

Merlin shook his head. “No,” he said. “But I really want to.”

“Good,” was Mithian’s only response, her fingers tracing a path down the side of Merlin’s face. She was glad that she remained an enigma to Merlin; but more importantly, Mithian was glad that she remained an enigma Merlin wanted to solve. Just like Merlin was to her.

Merlin looked like he wanted to say something else, but he paused, looking over Mithian’s head.

“What is-” Mithian started to say, but Merlin shushed her immediately, pointing into the corridor beyond.

Gwaine and Arthur were emerging from behind a previously locked door. Arthur’s hair was disheveled, sticking up every which way, and Gwaine’s looked as wild as a lion’s mane. As Mithian watched, she caught sight of Gwaine smoothing out Arthur’s shirt tenderly, almost lovingly, kissing Arthur softly when the other man protested. Arthur was smiling though, and Mithian didn’t think she’d _ever_ seen Arthur that happy.

“Do they love each other?” she asked Merlin curiously.

“I think so,” Merlin said, but Mithian could tell his mind was elsewhere. He was eyeing off the half-open cupboard door, the tiny room beyond now unoccupied. Mithian knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

Mithian moved to take Merlin’s hand, tugging on it gently. “Come on,” she whispered in his ear, her eyes alight. “It’s time that somebody _else_ had a chance to use that cupboard.”

“Mmm,” was all Merlin managed to say, as the two of them jumped down off the bench and Mithian lead Merlin away.


End file.
